


His star

by greenocha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: She was the only woman that accept him as who he truly is.





	His star

Credence wanted nothing but to know his real identity, to know his family and to return to them. He wanted to be spoiled like any other child, wanted to feel as his mother caressed his hair gently, lulling him into a sleep with her gentle voice. He wanted to know the feeling of love, of being loved genuinely by the others without them intentionally used him for their own benefits.

There was one person in his mind however, a certain woman who shared the same misfortune as him. To be hated, cast out from the society. To be feared as nothing but a heartless monster who only seeks to destroy everything. 

_"Credence, if you have any problem.. please tell me."_

The voice that suddenly rang in his head shocked him. The memories that he shared with her came rushing back swiftly into his brain. Even if her hair was messy and her lips were tainted black, she is beautiful nonetheless. But he never got the chance to say so, mainly because he was afraid to be rejected. 

His grip on the armrest only tighten when he recalled the certain night where he buried his face into her shoulder and cried shamelessly like a little child. She stroked his hair and whispered to him that everything is going to be alright, that he will find his family no matter what and no matter how. Credence would eventually fell asleep in her arms and she would let him. Until the morning came and he will quickly remove himself from her, murmuring a soft apology to her. 

Nagini would only smile back, but said nothing. For her smile only meant one thing, she will do everything for him. They don't talk to each other much like any other couple would. Just by linking their arms is enough to show that they trusted each other unconditionally. Sometimes too, Nagini told him the story of her home but she will stop once she realized that he's not listening to her anymore. 

It was truly inevitable. For them to be finally separated. If it wasn't for that woman in his side, then he would never come so far like this. So why did he choose Grindelwald over her? He knew, deep inside that she only wanted the best for him but her wish was the opposite to him.

She loved him, she wanted him to be happy. 

But he did not realize her feelings and turned his back to her, walking to the path that will only lead him sooner into his own doom. Nagini's cry fell deaf into his ears when he entered the great blue flames and joined the dark path. There, he saw her one last time before he was teleported somewhere else,

_"Credence... Don't go.."_ He saw her mouthed the words and was about to reply it when the sudden force devoured him and throw him somewhere else.

Now, all alone in his room. He sat quietly on the comfortable sofa. The Phoenix landed right in his shoulder and nudged his head to gain his attention. 

"I'm sorry." He said, rubbing the burning fur of the bird gently with his fingers and released a sigh. "Maybe... If we meet again someday.."

He finally shed the tears, down into his cheeks and into his jawline where it dropped slowly into the ground. His sight becomes entirely blurry and he can feel his nose becoming more and more painful. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Credence was haunted by the fact that he had rejected his only love, the only one in the world who accepted him as who he truly is. The painful aches in his heart made him to scream in agony, he shoved the bird away from his shoulder and grabbed his wand. Releasing a very powerful energy from the wand that resulted for the cliff in the mountains area to explode. 

"I will... come back to you." 

But he knows that she won't be the same. She won't smile at him again like the old times. He betrayed her and there was no way to turn back into the past.


End file.
